fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kekkyu
Background Kekkyu is a mage of a currently the dragons guild. He uses pirmarily Take Over and Blood Slice Magic. His skill of these magics earned him the name the crimson mage. Appearance Kekkyu is a well built teenage male. He has messy spiked black hair which is normally held together by a sweat band and has grey eyes. Kekkyu has tattoos all over his body which resembles slashes (like those made from a sword). Although these tattoos are normally covered by his Blue shirt and black pants. Kekkyu usually carries around two Katanas on his back which are held together by a black cloth. Kekkyu's guild mark is located on his forehead which is covered by his sweatband.Kekkyu also wears a hooded cloak. His hair which was black noow seems to have tints of blue in it. Personality Kekkyu is a very violent person; he enjoys picking fights with random people and has little moral values. He is unmerciful in fights often killing or horribly injuring his opponents, the only people, he claims deserve mercy are Kids and pregnant women. Although Kekkyu does show mercy to certain people he has no problem killing them if they try and take advantage of his mercy. When it comes to fighting Kekkyu can be reckless, often attacking enemies without thinking. Despite this he seems to be very adept in battle and can quickly counter enemy attacks. Kekkyu seems to follow a certain set of rules when his fights. He claims that he will never attack an enemy when that enemy is outnumbered (This rues has been broken on several occasions), but if the situation is reversed. He finds it more exciting to fight multiple enemies on his own. His second rule is that he will never sneak attack an enemy. If an enemy is unaware of his presence he will make his presence know before attacking. The final rule is that anyone who runs from a battle is a coward, If he ever has to run from a battle Kekkyu will train vigorously, claiming that he is a coward an needs to become stronger. He hardly ever shows respect for others with the exception of his parents, guild masters, the magic council, and famous wizards. Often voicing his opinions and using foul language with no regards to who is around. This often leads to kowai having to apologize for him or getting mad at him. The only person that Kekkyu seeems to look up to or admire is Erza Scarlet due to her fame as strong wizard and because of which he wishes to fight her. Despite not respecting them, Kekkyu cares for his guild members. although he denies it. History Kekkyu was born in a small town; the only thing known about the location of the town is that the guild that they would look to for help was Blue Pegasus. When he was five, his town was attacked by a dark guild and despite the townspeople fighting back, the town was destroyed. Primarly due to fact that their wasn't a single mage in the town. Kekkyu was one of the only few survivors. He began to live on his own and soon became malnourished and sick. Eventually he was found by Kowai parents, who brought him back to their house and nursed him back to health. This is were he first met Kowai and the two soon became friends. As he got old Kekkyu soon became working in his parent restraunt as a cleaning boy. After learning what had happen to his town, Kekkyu decided to become one of the strongest mages in the world so that all dark guilds will fear him. Kekkyu eventually found a master named Utsu. Utsu began to teach him gun magic. Despite numerous attempts he couldn’t learn it and began to think that he wasn't ever going to become a mage. One day a gang of mages came to town claiming to be from the dark guild Tartaros.Utsu saw through this lie and easily defeated them using blood slice magic. After seeing the excitement on Kekkyu eyes while watching him fight. Ustu began teachingblood slice magic to Kekkyu, and Kekkyu learn this magic surprisingly fast and over the years began very skilled with it. Several years later Kekkyu joined an The dragons and after completing one of his missions, the client didn’t have any money to pay him. Instead the client offered to teach him Take Over magic as payment. To which Kekkyu happily agreed. Currently his is still working as mage hoping to become an S class mage. Synopsis Magical and Abilities Blood Slice Magic- A magic that allows the user to draw blood from their body and channel their magic through it allowing them to control it freely but mainly for the purpose of sharpening it into a blade and then using it as a weapon. As blood is drawn from the body the user can then use their magic to multiply the cells with in the blood. creating more blood and decreasing the amount of blood that the user has to draw from their body. Kekkyu claims that this magic is better than a sword because the blood is strong as steel, sharp as a blade, and flexible like string. *'Blood Whip'-This allows the user to create a sharp whip blade. Then uses the whips it around slicing his oppoent to pieces *'Blood Shield- '''Kekkyu creates a sheild around him self in order to portect himself or allies from attacks. *'Blood Shield Death Trap-''' After creating a Blood Shield if an enemy get close enough to the shield, A user can cause the shield to break into tiny razor sharp threads that surrond the enemy. Then by pulling on the strings an enemy trapped with in can be torn to shreds. An expericened enemy can easily avoid this attack. *'Blood Rain-' Kekkyu will shoot a ball of blood up into thr air. Which then explodes into sharp fragments, which rain down. This move is dangerous because the fragments rain down randomly so aliies can get caught in the cross fire. Take Over Slicing Soul- Kekkyu using a rare form of takeover in which he can transform any part of his body into a blade or any kind of sharp object Such as a knife, sword, or needle. When using this take over the part of his body which is transformed becomes stronger as steel and becomes very difficult to cut. *'Sweeping Slice- '''Kekkyu wil transform his arm into a large blade, and swing his arm in a large swoop. cuttting down any thing in his path. This move can take out muultiple enemies. *'Boxing Slice- After turning his fist into blades, Kekkyu will begin to punch his opponent several times sicing them up. *'Axe Kick-' Kekkyu will transform his foot into an axe and then perform an axe kick. *'''Rolling Head- '''Kekkyu turns his leg into a large butcher's knife, then kicks his opponents in the head '''Re-equip Kekkyu has a wide range of weapons, that range in size, shape, and length with his can acces with reequip. *'Floating Feather Blade-' A large and heavy blade with a long handle. This blade allows the wielder to manipulate the wieght of the balde and with in a certain area. Kekkyu in most cases, lightens the blade weight to that of a feather then swings it around. Then right before he stikes an oppponent increases the blades weight slicing and crushing the enemy. This magic can not be used on living beings. *'Medusa Blade - ' A old rusty katana that has many cracks in it. This blade is extremely sharp and has incredible speed. Martial Arts He seems to be well versed in martial arts. Although the extent of his skill is stil unknown. Enhanced Durability Kekkyu seems to be able to take many attacks and still being able to stand after wards. This is due to a training he recieved when he was younger in which he would be repeadtly be beaten inorder to train his body to adapt to the pain. Increased Magical Power Trivia Kekkyu Slicing soul was inspired by Daz Jones from One Piece Kekkyu character picture comes from a character from Deadman Wonderland (Manga) Kekkyu was origanilly supposed to be named Gyoko but this was later changed, because Gyoko sound to much like the Dragonballz character Goku